Of Clams and Pearls
by dhyetaX1999
Summary: It started with a heartfelt wish...and end in pain and betrayed trust... A Vongola I generation 100words drabble.
1. 001-010

**AN:** Trying my hand on a drabble story. Unbeta'ed

 **Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn had not and never will be in my property. It belongs to its respective owner(s).

* * *

 **Beginning**

It all started with a wish. For three orphans forgotten by the world, with the hope that the demise of the ruling family of the city they dwelt at, will be the beginning of the improvement for the lot in their life.

 **Middle**

In the middle of summer, where the sun shines warmly, with the promise of a great day ahead was the time they finally accept. That they were powerless to change the condition of their lives as they are.

 **End**

With skin blue and black, from the punches and kicks of a group of thugs many years their senior, for the precious, precious bread they work so hard to steal from a vendor in the market, Giotto realized that they must end their childish hope for salvation.

 **Inside**

Because for the longest time, he had believed inside the deepest part of his heart, that there will be a savior, to deliver them to a better future.

 **Outside**

By the time Giotto's heartfelt wish for a kind savior vanish into the ether, his loyal partner in crime and fellow pea in the same pods as him G, had already built an impenetrable tough and abrasive behavior to deal with everyone beside Giotto and Cozart.

 **Hours**

It only took hours, for their group to have addition from the first glimpse they got of their newest member. The three of them had been working at the docks when they spied a foreign teenager roughly the same age as them being harassed by Horatio's group of misfits. By the time they managed to scatter them away, the foreign boy had profusely tried to thank the three of them even if they had no common language and insisted on treating them to a dinner as soon as the three of them done their work for the day.

 **Days**

The time flew by quickly as the boy introduced as Ugetsu spend his free time trying to teach the three of them Japanese while the trio repaid him by teaching him Sicilian.

 _(It involved a lot of gestures and hilarious miming, but it took only days for the boys to stutter their introduction in a new and exciting foreign language)_

 **Weeks**

As wise man said, time filled with happiness will end seemingly in a blink of an eye. Three quarter of a moon is the only time they got together. Ugetsu had to leave for his home country with his fellow countrymen.

 **Months**

They tried their hardest to stay in correspondence with each other, even if they were separated by the distance of half a world away. It takes months for each of their correspondence to reach the other , however, every time the spied the envelope unique to the other's country custom they can't help but be excited of news from foreign land and dearest friends.

 **Years**

Half a decade is the time they spent in correspondence with each other, before eventually, a recently turned twenty years old Giotto entreated his friend from across the world to come stay with him to share in their dream to found a protection group for the town they first met.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave ConCrit on your way out


	2. 011-020

**AN:** Still Unbeta-ed. Spoiler maybe for Shimon Arc *shrug* I only use the characters to be honest. All the plot is only the product of my overly wild imagination.

 **Disclaimer:** KHR not mine. Don't harass me with lawsuits.

Without further ado, the 11-20 part.

* * *

 **Red**

He knew there will be violence and oppositions to their dreams of a group founding vigilante group for Messina. It will not be until one of their enemies drop G, still bleeding profusely across their snow covered porch as a threat to dissolve their budding group that he felt like he understands what it means to feel wrath.

 _(Surreally, he thought that the blood upon snow could be seen as almost pretty. If it hadn't come about because he can't protect his precious, precious famiglia)_

 **Orange**

G commented for a long time that when he sets his mind to do something, nothing will ever deter him from achieving it.

 _(What he didn't comment upon is the changed color of his gaze as the usual ocher orbs blazing amber as the flame of his Will bled out of his eyes)_

 **Yellow**

Sunlight filtering through the stained glass window across the pew he increasingly found himself in when their enemies proves entirely too stubborn to accept defeat. His back felt increasingly bowed down by the helpless feeling that he was doing too little, too small to protect the famiglia that was the accumulation of their hopes and dreams.

 _(And there he was, with sunray shone from his back offering Words of the God and assurance to lift his flagging determination. A dreamer trying to carve a path for his famiglia through blood and destruction of the old order and a priest with a bloody past seeking redemption)_

 **Green**

The task of fetching Lampo from wherever in the wilderness he hides from finishing his duties for the day is the one that was received with much groaning and defeated sighs. Because it is quite difficult to spot him amidst the greenery that have the exact same shade as his hair.

 _(It became the tales of despair of impossible task for the servants after Lampo learnt how to harness his lightning flame's property to make him_ hard _to be noticed)_

 **Blue**

Every time he thought about Ugetsu, he's always reminded of the sea, where he could only gaze admiringly at the deep blue and how it would always be the one separating them from each other.

 _(It was also the one that will reunite them once again, forevermore)_

 **Purple**

Often, when they spar against the other, he could glimpse an aura outlining Alaude and his handcuffs. He would then being barraged by the relentless attack from the Officer that made him relied too much on his hyper intuition in order to fend off.

 _(Sometimes, he regretted ever giving Alaude the hint to develop his battle aura into a more controllable Cloud Flame. It made him even more of a monster in a fight)_

**Indigo***

It was difficult at first to divine Daemon's aura. It was in a large part because of its characteristic of construction that made it very easy to deceive the sense and shows whatever he wished other to perceive.

 _(Sometimes the only way to know that he had been rampaging across a specific place is by a faint haze of indigo mist that wasn't supposed to be there)_

**Black**

He knew intellectually, that there were many things in the world still unknown to men and Vongola, specifically. So when the Prima Donna of Giglio Nero and a man in the Iron Mask visited him in order to safeguard a third set of the gem of the world** he couldn't quite bring himself to be surprised…much.

 _(Later, he's unsurprised again when he appealed to Bermuda to safeguard his and Cozart's memories that the Vindice have an eerie black flame)_

 **White**

One time, he's bemused to find that his Sky Flame was the amalgamation of the other six flames of the Sky. It was because the seven color of the rainbow should equal to white, not the orange that was the sky flame.

 _(Inwardly he thought that such a pure color wouldn't deserve to be tainted by the greed of humans' usage and Vongola ever increasing slid toward violence)_

**Colorless**

The period after he retired to Ugetsu's homeland often passed with a sort of haze of his Mist's betrayal. The bright future that all of them dreamt of seemed unreachable at that point.

 _(Regret and sorrowful remorse seeped into his soul, making the days to come like a bleak of colorless existence)_

* * *

 **AN:** *Ahem* I don't know why the second half become so...angsty there. I swear I'm not in a doom and gloom mood when I wrote it *scratch my head in bemusement.*

(*) I know it was originally Brown, but I can't find anything inspiring about it and I noticed that Daemon stills didn't have a part so… *shrug*

(**)It's the Vongola sets of Trinisette. I believe that the actual part of the trinisette is the gem part. The Vongola and Giglio Nero turned it into rings via Talbot so they could better harness its power offensively or defensively.

Review please~


End file.
